


Adolescence Revisited

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry Summer 14 [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes reverting to adolescence isn't a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adolescence Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the Snarry Summer Fest at Snape_Potter. Theme chosen: Holiday.
> 
> **A/N:** *hugs Sevfan and Emynn* Thanks, ladies! 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Adolescence Revisited

~

“I’ve a surprise,” Harry said. “Wanna see?”

Severus, looking up from his book, nodded. As Harry led him outside, however, he blinked upon finding a Ford Anglia sitting in front of their cottage. “Your surprise is a car?” 

“Yes!”

“Why?”

Harry beamed. “Remember the car Ron and I flew to Hogwarts our second year?” 

Severus snorted. “Intimately.” 

Harry coughed. “Well, this one’s just like it! Ron’s fixed it so it’ll fly and I’ve borrowed it for the evening.” 

“Indeed.” Severus hummed. “Why, exactly?”

“So we can go for a ride.” Harry grinned. “Actually, I thought we could go to the drive-in theatre in the next town to watch a film.” 

“We can watch a film here at home,” said Severus. 

“Yeah, but if we go to the drive in, we can curl up together in the front seat and snog. We may even end up scandalising the other people there.” Harry leaned against Severus, whispering in his ear. “Neither of us did this stuff when we were teenagers. I thought it’d be fun to do it now.” 

Slowly, Severus smiled. “What film are they playing?”

“I’m not sure,” said Harry. “Does it really matter?” 

Severus chuckled. “No, I suppose not.” 

~


End file.
